A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved washing and extracting machine, and more particularly to a washing and extracting machine including new and improved infinite speed motors for rotating the machine, to new and improved toggle latch mechanisms for latching the machine to a frame assembly and to a pivoting mechanism.
B. Description of the Background Art
Commercial washing and extracting machines are well suited for washing large loads of laundry material in institutions such as hospitals and hotels. One type of commercial washing machine employed for operations of this type tilts backward for loading of laundry material and forward to unload or discharge laundry material. An example of this type of machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,582. These machines are slow due to the difficulty of loading and unloading since the machines can be tilted only a limited amount and it is often necessary to load and unload at least a portion of the laundry material by hand. This procedure not only requires additional time but may be extremely dangerous since the machine often must be rotated during loading to ensure a full evenly balanced load. Water often has to be injected into these machines while loading to load all of the laundry material. Other machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,582 and 3,321,941.
To provide faster and more complete loading and unloading of laundry material, pivoting type washing machines have been developed. Machines of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,090 and 3,896,642. A problem with pivoting machines is that they must be rigidly secured to the frame assembly during the washing cycles and must be released from the frame to allow unloading. These machines are pivoted by an extensible cylinder that includes a first end rigidly secured to the frame assembly of the machine and a second end rigidly secured to the cylinder. During operation of the machine, vibration is transmitted to the extensible cylinder through the connection of the second end creating heat and foam in the hydraulic fluid of the cylinder that could result in damage.
Most prior art machines also employ a belt or gear motor for rotating the machine during the washing and extracting cycles. Multiple speeds must be attained by the machine in the washing and extracting cycles and prior art machines employ several motors or multiple speed motors that are indirectly connected by belts or gears to the axle of the machine. Multiple motors and indirect connections are undesirable due to the increase in cost of the machine and the increased likelihood of breakdown.